


【all路】欲壑难填

by bujimingyufu



Category: One Piece, 海贼王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bujimingyufu/pseuds/bujimingyufu
Summary: 路飞吃的那颗恶魔果实给他带来了一个与众不同又独一无二的小彩蛋，他可以从男人的精液中获取能量。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings：很丧病的设定，很，非常，极其，请确保自己看了summary，如果让你感到不适我先在此道歉。OP的所有人都属于尾田老师和他们自己，我只是一个下流的不入流写手，并努力表达在性爱之中有非常多的爱。

这是路飞和索隆在海上漂流的第二天。

索隆闭着眼睛，但没有睡着，他的新船长正躺在他身边不停地叫着“饿死了！”，而声音还是一如既往的元气，索隆不会承认他隐隐觉得那里面有撒娇的意味，并且吵闹得令他安宁。

声音停下了，索隆睁开眼，路飞直起身坐着转向他，眼睛又亮又纯粹，继续自言自语，但索隆一时没有理解这次的内容：“啊，真的好饿，虽然艾斯说不可以吃其他人的，但索隆已经是伙伴了，不是其他人了吧？”索隆挑了下眉，没有回答。

路飞看着他，放心地笑起来：“不管，要饿死啦！”

某种意义上来说青涩又老道的橡胶人以一种索隆意想不到的速度和姿态趴到了他身上，左手撑在索隆的大腿，右手伸向他的下身，在将要探到裤子里的时候被反应过来的剑士抓住手腕。

“你要做什么？”他声音低沉，微蹙着眉。

眼神依旧天真坦荡的路飞大咧咧地回答：“不要这么小气嘛！”他的手开始伸长，隔着布料抚上了索隆还在沉睡的欲望，挑逗轻柔，力道适宜，索隆咬了下牙，没有拔剑，继续去抓路飞作乱的手，沉声道：“你不说清楚的话，我是不会配合的。”

“所以，你能从男人的……精液里，获取能量？”索隆的表情是从未有过的复杂，但他的心没有动摇，他相信自己看人的眼光，更相信眼前的男人，只是这个事实不免让他有些震惊。

以及，他想知道艾斯是谁，但不知道以何种立场开口询问。

“大概是这样吧，总之每次吃完艾斯的都会肚子很饱很舒服！”路飞盘腿乖乖地坐在小帆船上，嘻嘻地笑。他歪着头想了会儿，然后道：“我都说了，现在可以吃了吧！”

索隆想，他应该摇头，义正言辞地拒绝，努力给他的船长抓条鱼、打只鸟或是快点划到岸边小镇。但路飞看着他，眼睛又黑又亮，充满期待和渴望，脸颊圆圆的，剑士的鼻间充盈着海风咸湿的味道，眼前是阳光和他的船长，于是他鬼迷心窍地点点头，无所谓一样地说：“行吧。”

索隆确信路飞不知道自己到底在做些什么，他的姿态淫靡到令人欲火中烧，而表情依旧一派天真无邪。从剑士的视角看过去，他的船长正趴在他的两腿之间，粉嫩的舌头毫不羞怯地离开温热的口腔舔舐着他粗大的阴茎，路飞舔得是那么认真，每一条狰狞的青筋不会落下，好像刚出生的小猫舔吮牛奶。

泛着暧昧水光的津液从路飞嘴角滑落，他来不及吞咽，也丝毫不在意把自己和索隆都弄得湿湿嗒嗒，他用舌尖灵巧地挑逗着翕张的马眼，用软糯的舌面滑过龟头下最敏感的冠状沟，索隆再次咬紧牙关，他从未有过这样的体验，也不曾想象他的船长在这方面同样令人惊叹。

剑士的手搭在路飞的头上，草帽被小心地放在一旁，柔软的发丝包裹着敏感的指尖，然后索隆看着路飞张开嘴，一点点吞下他粗长又坚硬的阴茎，脸颊都微微鼓起，橡胶人的特性使得路飞艰难但顺利地吃进了索隆的全部，硕大的龟头抵着他的喉咙，他鼻间只剩下男人腥臊但充满诱惑力的味道。贪吃的船长眼睛微微弯起，灵活柔软的舌头再次动起来，给他的剑士带去无上的享受。

索隆的肌肉紧绷起来，他怕伤到路飞手上始终不敢用力，任由他前后吞吐、用舌头缠绕抚慰着他的欲望，他不自觉地前后耸动起来，每次都顶上路飞柔嫩狭窄的喉咙，被爽到头皮发麻。他死死地盯着神情认真无辜的船长，心里如大海波涛翻滚，又好像什么都没想，只剩下快感冲击脊髓占领大脑的高地。

他在路飞又一次重重吮吸时释放了出来，路飞咕噜咕噜地吞咽，嘴唇紧紧㧽着索隆阴茎的根部不让他拔出去，索隆射出的白色浊液太多太满，从嘴角微微溢出，被路飞用手接住，抹在手指上，索隆射完后路飞还在吮吸，似乎是不想浪费，又似乎是意犹未尽。

路飞在吸不出什么后吐出索隆半软下去的欲望，自然地舔起自己的手指，抬起头笑得满足又快乐：“索隆的超好吃啊——！肚子饱了，看起来不用下面吃了呢。”

咔——呲

索隆确信那是他理智之弦即将断裂而被他接上的声音，他永远不会做他船长不想做的事情，但他会将艾斯这个名字记在心里，同时说一样的话：“有我在的话，不可以再吃其他人的。”


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基本是山治的场合，搞了全套。

（漫画第69-73话左右）

山治挑起眉：“你再说一遍？”

忙着吃肉的路飞艰难地分出一点注意力给重要的厨师，含含糊糊地说：“啊，山治做的东西太好吃了！比艾斯和索隆还好吃！”

金发的男人嘴里叼着烟，突然升起把它点燃的欲望，他环顾四周，约瑟夫在船尾睡死了过去，无垠的大海在太阳照耀下波光粼粼。他思忖着新船长话里的意思，还是觉得这个天然的橡胶人不是在透露什么不得了的信息，于是山治轻呵一声：“那个绿藻头还会做饭？”

路飞嘴里塞满了肉，鼻尖冒出细碎的汗珠乖乖地趴在上面，他微微歪头分给山治一个不解的眼神：“嗯？我不知道啊。”

咔，山治拿出打火机，点燃香烟，静静地看着路飞兴高采烈地进食，过了一会儿才缓缓吐出一口烟雾，轻声道：“这个笨蛋知道自己在说，不对，在做什么吗？”

一直坚信自己喜欢所有美丽女性的山治即使在亲吻他的船长时也没有迟疑，温柔而用力。只是，他在心里给自己找借口，船长得到一些优待太正常不过了。

他的右手按在路飞的后颈上，投入地用舌头感受怀中人温暖口腔每一处的热度，他舔吮那柔嫩的唇瓣，时不时用牙齿摩挲轻轻撕咬，成功让两瓣红肿的软肉泛起水光、更加鲜嫩欲滴。山治有些好笑地看着路飞不服输又好奇地睁大眼睛，被亲到有些气短、脸颊酣红还是像年幼的野兽一样不得章法地啃咬自己，放开他，故意压低声音，又压下那些微妙的情绪：“那两个家伙都没有教过你吗？”

路飞似乎从亲吻中得到快感，与山治唇舌分离后还舍不得似的用舌尖又舔了舔他的嘴唇，让身前的男人呼吸一滞。事实上山治并不想要什么答案，他刚才随便一问，百分百信任伙伴的路飞就大大咧咧地用自己的脑回路全交代了，他稍微想想就能把前因后果脑补得八九不离十。

“虽然很想谴责那两个变态，但我现在和他们也没什么区别啊……”山治在心里反省自己，但已经从路飞的唇瓣亲到脖颈，对着那小小的喉结又轻又慢地舔吸，让怀里的橡胶人微微颤抖起来，路飞盯着山治头顶的金发，元气的语调里带上一点喘息：“啊，好痒……感觉不是我在吃山治，是山治在吃我了啊。”

山治动作顿住，脸颊发红地抬头：“不要说犯规的话啊混蛋！”

“嗯？快点啦，说好要给我加餐的！”路飞完全不理会抱怨的话，冲他嘻嘻地笑，眼睛都弯起来。

“啧，让船长吃饱是厨师的责任啊……”给接下来的所有行为找到合适理由的山治加快了节奏，他撩起路飞小马甲的下摆，用指尖和指腹细致地玩弄起两颗已经挺翘的乳头和四周柔软的乳肉，粉嫩的颜色、可爱的形状让其实还是新手的山治心跳不断加快，他一边回忆自己是怎么被自家船长纤细的小腿与腰肢、灿烂的笑容和纯粹又渴望的眼神蛊惑的，一边对着那里轻轻哈气，然后张开嘴，将一颗乳头连同乳晕整个含在嘴里，细细品尝、舔弄、吮吸起来。

“嗯……”路飞对这种轻柔的挑逗和漫长的前戏有些陌生，但舒服的感觉让他没有拒绝，他环抱住山治的肩膀，两条腿不自觉地夹紧男人的腰。

山治的手继续下滑，滑过小腹上薄薄的肌肉，缓缓拉下蓝色的外裤，伸进内裤里探向那个正寂寞张合的小穴。两瓣饱满圆润的臀肉手感太好，橡胶的质感光滑又有弹性，山治情不自禁地流连，用力揉捏起来，路飞把头搭在他的肩上，毫不掩饰的喘息和带出的热气径直涌向山治的耳垂、侧颈，让他愈发情热。

他放开那两颗被玩弄、揉搓、舔吮到胀大轻颤的乳头，重新欺上路飞的嘴唇，唇舌交缠一番后声音低哑：“别忘了后面还有个人，不能叫得太大声。”山治用手指沾上从路飞嘴角流下的津液，然后向下，缓缓向那个小穴中伸进去。

时隔许久，路飞再次清晰地感受到这种身体被异物、或者说另一个男人侵入的感觉，他半张着嘴，微低着头，小声的呻吟不断倾泻而出，过了一会儿似乎反应过来山治在说什么，又不想压抑自己，就凑近男人舔咬他的脖颈、肩膀。

橡胶的身体对温柔的扩张适应良好，紧致温热的触感让山治心神荡漾，他看路飞脸上没有出现不适的表情，加入第二根手指，一起在狭窄的小穴中搅动、抚过每道可爱的褶皱并探寻着那个敏感点。

“嗯、啊、哈啊……可以给我吃了！”路飞微弯起眼睛，身体内部被细致探索、逗弄的感觉让他情不自禁摆动起腰肢渴望更多的刺激，那里似乎慢慢有黏腻的汁水流出，让手指进出的更加顺畅。

山治同样感受到怀中人身体的变化，他一边欲火更加高涨一边心情愈发微妙，“早知道你敏感到这种程度就不浪费时间做这么长的前戏了……”他颇有些咬牙切齿地挤出话来，但手上还是继续加入第三、第四根手指确保他的船长适应良好，才扶着自己早已坚硬到不行的阴茎一点点插入路飞已经过分渴求的后穴。

路飞胡乱地亲吻着山治，粗大的阴茎火热又滚烫，碾磨展平每条敏感的褶皱不容拒绝地直直插入，路飞好像能感受到硕大的龟头撑开自己身体最深处，裹挟着不容拒绝的力量，有弹性的橡胶甬道牢牢包裹着每条狰狞的青筋，忠实传递着所有过载的快感。

被完全吃下的山治咬紧牙关才勉强没有在一插入的时候就射出来，实在是超乎他想象的快感。他的阴茎好像被无数张温暖湿润的小嘴同时舔弄吮吸，又似乎进入了一张上好的泉眼，软糯温顺的肠肉层层叠叠地将他环绕包围，爽得他几乎失去理智。

他一手掐着路飞的腰，一手继续玩弄揉捏饱满的臀瓣，开始重重顶撞起来，淫靡的体液顺着被过度撑开的穴口缝隙流了出来，将两人的下身都搞得乱糟糟的。山治温柔又凶狠地亲着路飞，把他的呻吟喘息都堵在喉咙里，于是至少在这场性事中失去主宰地位的船长只能无力地承受甜美的快感像烟花一样在脑海里不断绽放。

路飞脚趾紧绷，全身泛红，圆圆的眼睛里失神又沉醉，他双腿紧紧夹着山治的腰一刻不放。“啊！”在山治又一次整根拔出又整根插入时，路飞惊呼出声，“就是、就是那里……”他含着山治的耳垂，夹杂着喘息含含糊糊地下命令。

金发的男人额头不住有汗珠滚落，他粗喘着一次次用力顶弄路飞的敏感点，被路飞痉挛地越来越厉害、夹得越来越紧的后穴爽到不能自已。山治看着脸颊酣红，全身轻颤，姿态淫靡而笑容依然纯粹的路飞，抵着那被过度使用而过分敏感的凸起，尽情地喷射自家船长想要的东西。

微凉而有力的液柱直直打在肉壁和敏感点上，路飞失神又快乐地感受着身体内部被注入其他男人的体液，自己前端的欲望在没有什么抚慰的情况下也射了出来。他的胸膛不住地起伏，靠在山治怀里共同享受高潮的余韵。

平息一会后，路飞直起身，朝始终看着他的山治绽放一个又大又甜又满足的笑容：“多亏了山治，现在超级饱了啊！”

“笨蛋都说了不要说这种话了啊！”

（漫画第95章之后 阿龙公园解决，娜美成为伙伴重新起航）

索隆双手交叉放在脑后，躺在躺椅上看山治眼睛变成心形向娜美大献殷勤，但时不时给路飞端来一盆肉或点心，非常确信自己和他们重聚时看到的痕迹不是错觉。

“喂，色厨子。”

“啊，绿藻头，你叫我什么事？”被打断为娜美服务的山治不爽地回头看他。

“跟我过来。”索隆自顾自走到船尾，站在原地的山治切了声，跟上他。

神情平静的索隆没有把手放在刀上，声音压低道：“你做了吧？”

非常清楚他在说什么的山治拿出打火机点起烟，同样低声道：“那又怎样？不要跟我说你没做。”

他们共同沉默了一会儿，然后索隆抚上自己的刀：“路飞是会成为海贼王的男人，而我也会成为世界第一的剑豪跟随在他身边，无论是谁阻挡在前面，我都会把他砍掉。”

山治呵了声，吐出一口烟：“我不管你干什么，路飞会成为海贼王这件事，我也再清楚不过。”

“那最好。”


End file.
